The End of Time
The End of Time is the 38th, 39th & 40th episodes and three-part finale of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Part 1 As Ransik prepares to attack the city. Alex orders the TF rangers to return to the future. The crystals are causing disruptions and if they don't leave they might not be able to return to their own time. He tells them Wes has to stay in his own time. The Rangers refuse, and try to prevent the attack. Wes knows his friends can't stay in the present, and has a plan to send them back to their own time. Part 2 Wes sends the team back to the future. Now it's up to Wes and Eric to resolve their issues, and defend the city. In the future, the Rangers discover what happened to the city and their friend. They're ordered to have their minds erased of their adventures in the past so they can adjust back to their lives in their own time. They're not willing to give up their memories, and decide to go back to help their friend. Part 3 When the four TF Officers return from the future to assist Wes, Doomtron is defeated, destroying the brainwashed Frax along with it. Ransik ignores Nadira's pleas, and takes on the Time Force Rangers personally. During his rage against them, he accidentally strikes out against his daughter, and a baby she saved. This snaps Ransik out of his vengeance-filled state of mind, and he willingly gives up to Time Force. With all the mutants now captured, Jen and the gang return to the year 3000. She and Wes reluctantly part ways, their relationship coming to a premature end. In the end, Wes agrees to his father's wishes of his becoming co-commander of the Silver Guardians (alongside Eric, of course), though for nonprofit work only. Plot Part 1 Ransik tells the Cyclobots to find the Rangers and to capture Frax. At the same time, Alex tells the Rangers that the future has been shifted and that they must return immediately, knowing that they'll die if they stay in the present. The time ship arrives. Later, Nadira and Trip start fighting, but the fight is cut short when they have to help a pregnant woman who is in labor, which shows Nadira the spirit of Humans. Frax finishes his latest creation, Doomtron, but is captured by Ransik. Meanwhile, the Rangers decide to stay in the present, but Wes has other plans when he finds the auto-pilot instructions. Frax is brainwashed and attacks the city with Doomtron (although there is a struggle with Nadira telling her dad that she doesn't want to attack humans anymore, and apologizing to Frax for what was done to him, in one of the most emotional scenes ever seen in Power Rangers). Meanwhile, in another emotional scene, Wes traps the Rangers and Circuit in the time ship and sends them to the future, sacrificing himself for the security of the others. Wes and Eric face Frax' menace, ready for their doom. Part 2 The battle continues, as Doomtron knocks the Q-Rex out cold. Eric is also injured, and climbs out of the rubble in bad shape. A group of Cyclobots shows up to finish Eric off. Wes appears and saves Eric, then drags him to safety. As the two hide out, Wes has a little chat with Eric about what it means to be a Power Ranger. The other four Rangers wake up to find themselves back in the year 3000. Alex tells them that Wes died saving the city, and that they will need to have their memories of the past wiped. When a Cyclobot discovers that Wes and Eric are in the clock tower, Ransik shows up for a raid. The Cyclobots climb up the tower and bust in. Wes and Eric get ready. Wes finds the Electro Booster and he sets it to self destruct, destroying the tower and several Cyclobots as well. The two leap out and morph just in time, and are caught by the Strata Cycle and the TF Eagle. Mr. Collins wanders the city in ruins, looking for his son. When he finds him, the two hug. A Cyclobot arises and takes aim at the father and son. Eric jumps in the way and takes the blast, saving Wes and his dad. Badly wounded, Eric gives Wes the Quantum Morpher, along with deactivating the voice recognition, so he can use the Quantum Defender. Wes bravely storms into battle. A lone Ranger against hundreds of Cyclobots. Jen and the others step into the memory acclimation machines, as they recall their time with Wes. Jen storms out of the machine, as do the others. They decide to go back and help Wes. Jen gives Alex back the engagement ring. Alex tells them to use the Megazord in jet mode to go back. The Rangers race to the dock to help their friend and take control of their destinies. Part 3 Wes continues his struggle against hundreds of Cyclobots. Doomtron and the vortexes continue taking their toll on the city. The Rangers board the Time Force Megazord, and take off to the past. The jet enters the past, and knocks Doomtron out with a tornado. The Rangers head for the heart of the destruction to help Wes. A few high flying moves and mega sized blasts later, and the Cyclobots are reduced to a junk pile. Wes asks the Rangers why they came back to help him. They've decided to make their own destiny, and help him fight to save the city. At the Cryo Prison, Ransik gets ready to head out and oversee the battle. Nadira begs him to stop the fighting, but Ransik isn't having it. Gluto has had enough excitement, so the coward freezes himself back into a containment unit. Trip modifies the Quantum Defender. Wes must use it on the Q-Rex to neutralize its Trizyrium crystal. Doomtron is back on its feet, and renews its assault on the city. Wes zaps the Q-Rex, and successfully converts the Yellow Trizyrium crystal into a blue one. Using the power boost, the Q-Rex finishes off Doomtron with an immense blast, with Wes standing atop. The vortexes in the sky disappear. In the wreckage of Doomtron, Frax makes his last face, and falls apart in front of Ransik and Nadira (who is lamenting Frax's death). Nadira tries again to make Ransik stop the hate, but he scolds her for mourning over Frax, and knocks her down. Nadira runs to the aide of an abandoned baby. Scared and confused, she takes him and hides out. The Rangers track down Ransik and corner him. With authority, Jen tells him he's under arrest. Ransik won't go without a struggle. He fights with fierce determination, and brutalizes the entire team. Wes powers up the Battle Warrior armor, and goes one on one. In a huge explosion, Wes hits the ground, and powers down. And Ransik emerges in a haze, with his armor blown off, revealing a disfigured face with a misplaced eye. A battered Jen stands up to Ransik. She vows to take him in, and taunts Ransik into chasing her. Ransik chases Jen into a factory. When he spots some movement, he unleashes a powerful blast at it. After being blasted by Jen, Ransik discovers, to his horror, that he blasted Nadira, still holding the baby in her arms. Nadira asks him how the baby is and Ransik says that the child is fine. Nadira then asks Ransik how he can hate something as beautiful as a human baby. Ransik tells his daughter that his heart had been filled with hatred towards humanity for so long and that it nearly cost him the one who he truly loves. Nadira is touched by Ransik's love for her and convinces him that mutants can love too and they're not so different from humans after all. Ransik hands Katie the baby and turns himself in. Later, Wes meets the others at the time ship, as they say their goodbyes before heading back to the future. Jen and Wes finally admit that they love each other, as they part ways with an emotional embrace. Mr. Collins then offers Wes to be part of the Silver Guardians, who will now protect the entire city free of charge. Wes accepts his father's offer to lead the Silver Guardians, but only with Eric as his partner. Mr. Collins is happy with Wes and agrees to the partnership. Wes then tells them that he thinks the future looks pretty bright and he looks at the Time Force badge that Jen gave him, which then glows. Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex & Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Douglas Fisher as Philips *Jeff Griggs as Dr. Louis Fericks *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Todd Senofonte as Guardian *Katherine Hawkes as Mother *Shannon Muchow as Pregnant Woman *Monica Louwerens as Time Ship Computer (voice) (uncredited) *Stephen Silberkraus as Businessman (uncredited) VHS/DVD Release *''The End of Time'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time. Errors *Gluto, before freezing himself, had an echo in his voice. Notes *Eric was originally going to die in this episode like his Sentai counterpart, but it was changed to him injured and handing Wes his Quantum Morpher because higher management was unsatisfied with the original ending and with the exception of the original Magna Defender, Kendrix Morgan, Leanbow, Daggeron & Mack Hartford (though all except Magna Defender were revived in the finale of their respective series), no Ranger has ever been killed off. *Ransik is the only villain to surrender himself in Power Rangers history. He is also one of the few villains the Rangers never defeated in straight combat. *Part 2 marks the final appearance of Alex. *Part 3 marks the final appearance of Mr. Collins, Frax, and Gluto. * Time Force's computer system sounds very similar to DECA. * After the final scene in Part III, there is a promo clip for Power Rangers Wild Force, with a song that was originally intended to be the series theme song, but was changed due to rights issues when the Power Rangers franchise was sold to Disney. This clip has been kept intact on the Time Force DVDs from the 20th Anniversary Legacy Set & the Seasons 8-12 DVD set released by Shout! Factory and in the eye catches on Fox Kids. *Jen was originally going to stay with Wes in 2001. * Unlike his Sentai counterpart, Wes doesn't lose his powers after the rest of their respective teams return to the future (although this isn't made clear until next year's team-up). * Last season finale to fully air on Fox Kids. * It's revealed in Wild Force's Reinforcements from the Future that despite her crimes, Lucas managed to get it set up so that Nadira was not in serious trouble when she returned to the future. Indeed, she's shown a free woman taking care of kids, presumably stemming from the love she developed for kids in The End of Time. She's also shown to possibly be in a relationship with Lucas. * In Reinforcements from the Future, following this episode, Ransik is imprisoned on an island, but not cryofrozen as he was to be before. Nadira, thanks to the efforts of Lucas, stayed out of serious trouble and is a free woman. What happened to Gluto, if he was ever recovered from the prison in the forest, is unrevealed (in fact, it is never revealed what becomes of the prison itself). Reinforcements from the Future also shows Ransik as genuinely remorseful and he nearly sacrifices himself to destroy the Mut-Orgs, an enemy he himself created. His efforts render him fully human and he sees the Rangers as his friends by that point. Jen also lets go of her hatred towards him between The End of Time and Reinforcements from the Future. * Even though it was never used, Wes had the power to morph into the Quantum Ranger and could use the Mega Battle Armor. He did however use the Quantum Defender and control the Q-Rex. *The Time Force Rangers would later return to team up with the Wild Force Rangers in "Reinforcements from the Future" while Wes and Eric reappear in "Forever Red" and Wes reappears in "Legendary Battle", "Outfoxed" as a cloaked figure along with Gemma and Koda, "Dimensions in Danger" and "The Poisy Show". *Part 2 marks the only time that Eric enters the top of the Clock Tower. *Final time that the original Silver Guardian SUVs are used. It is unknown why they weren't used in "Reinforcements From the Future." Instead they would use Chevy Trailblazers. Its possible they simply changed vehicle types. *Eric doesn't appear morphed in Part 3. *During the final scene, both Wes and Eric are shown wearing their respective morphers. This means that in the time gap between this scene and the previous one, Eric had been given back the Quantum Morpher upon recovering and was in control of both his powers and the Quantasaurus Rex once again. See Also (Gluto final appearance) (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Season Finales Category:Time Force Category:Multi-Part Episode